falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Easy Pete
|modspecial = |level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 65 |tag skills = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =White |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBaseOld |head add ons=BeardFullOld |height =1.00 |factions =GoodspringsFaction GoodspringsMilitiaFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOldAged |edid =GSEasyPete |baseid = |refid = |footer = Easy Pete without his hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Easy Pete is a former prospector living in the town of Goodsprings in 2281. Background Easy Pete used to be a prospector, looking for working tech, unexpired chems and guns to sell.The Courier: "You were a prospector - like digging for gold and silver?" Easy Pete: "Nah, nah - means I poked through old buildings looking for working tech and such. Some folks just call it "salvaging," but never liked the term. Way I see it, salvage means it's broken, near-worthless. Me, I looked for the good stuff - guns, chems, spare parts. Good money in it." (Easy Pete's dialogue) Even hit the jackpot with a "real good claim out east by the river," possibly referring to Cliffside prospector camp, but lost it due to raiders. He eventually got too old for the prospector lifeThe Courier: "Did you ever find anything good while prospecting?" Easy Pete: "Nope. Had a pretty good claim once, way out east by the river, but got run off by Raiders. Eventually, got too old to keep going out." (Easy Pete's dialogue) and decided to settle in Goodsprings to get away from NCR politicking and expansionism. Now he "takes it easy" watching over the brahmin and bighorner herds.The Courier: "Why are you called Easy Pete?" Easy Pete: "Was a prospector until I decided to settle here to get away from the NCR. Now I just take it easy and help out with the Brahmin and Bighorners." (Easy Pete's dialogue) While Easy Pete doesn't care for the NCR's expansionist politics, he admits that the NCR has a lot of good, decent people. He also doesn't mind that the NCR keeps Caesar's Legion out of the Mojave,The Courier: "What's wrong with the NCR?" Easy Pete: "Don't get me wrong - the NCR's got a lot of decent folk in it. It's just that they make you part of them whether you like it or not. Towns like Goodsprings and Primm don't stay independent for long, not if you've got something the NCR wants. Still, the NCR keeps the Legion away." (Easy Pete's dialogue) for which he cares little for, and even warns the Courier to keep a gun handy should they ever encounter the Legion.The Courier: "Tell me about the Legion." Easy Pete: "They're slavers, led by a guy named . Or . Not sure how you're supposed to say it. A couple of years ago they tried to take over Hoover Dam, but the NCR beat them back. The NCR didn't - or couldn't - finish the job, though. The Legion's got its strength back and is getting ready for another round at the Dam. My money's still on the NCR winning, but you never know. " Easy Pete's dialogue) This also extends to the likes of the Powder Gangers, who have been harassing the town more and more lately and wants things to just stay quiet for a change.Easy Pete: "That ought to keep things settled for awhile. Hope it stays that way." (Easy Pete's dialogue) In his prospecting hayday, Easy Pete was well versed in the use of explosives and considers himself an expert, and even has a deaf ear from using it too much.Easy Pete: "Stupid deaf ear." (Easy Pete's dialogue) He still keeps a stash of dynamite buried around Goodsprings if ever a need arises for it, but won't let amateurs handle it for obvious reasons.The Courier: "I hear you've got dynamite. It would help us beat the powder gangers." Easy Pete: "Told you before - it's too dangerous for a bunch of amateurs to handle." Easy Pete's dialogue)The Courier: "I hear you've got dynamite. It would help us beat the powder gangers." Easy Pete: "Too dangerous. Gonna kill all yourselves if I let you touch it. Better to leave it buried - safer that way." Easy Pete's dialogue)The Courier: " " Easy Pete: "SUCCEEDED Uh huh. Guess you know what you're doing. I'll go dig it up and get it ready. You'll have it by the time the fighting starts." Easy Pete's dialogue)The Courier: " " Easy Pete: "FAILED Too dangerous, sorry. Blow yourself up, blow your neighbor up, blow the whole town up." Easy Pete's dialogue) Easy Pete's general attitude is just that, taking it easy (hence his name). Although he is quick to give advice when it's needed.The Courier: "Goodbye." Easy Pete: "Keep your gun handy if you go poking around some of the abandoned places around here, like the schoolhouse. Wasteland critters like to move in when Sunny's not looking, so watch out." The Courier: "Goodbye." Easy Pete: "Keep your gun handy if you go poking around some of the abandoned places around here, like the schoolhouse. Critters move in there sometimes." (Easy Pete's dialogue)The Courier: "What do you use the Bighorners for?" Easy Pete: "Meat and hide, mostly. Can't put a pack on 'em - they just lay down until you take it off. Can find a bunch of wild ones high up in the hills, but gotta be careful around 'em. They can put up a decent fight if cornered." (Easy Pete's dialogue) He's a helpful good-natured manEasy Pete: "Howdy. What can Easy Pete do for you?" (Easy Pete's dialogue) who despite being partially deaf is still a keen observerThe Courier: "What's so important about Hoover Dam?" Easy Pete: "The Dam powers a lot of New Vegas. And then there's all that clean water lying in Lake Mead, too. Anybody who owns the Dam owns the territory." (Easy Pete's dialogue) and is able to read people like a book.The Courier: "What do you know about Joe Cobb?" Easy Pete: "Bad trouble." The Courier: "That's... helpful." Easy Pete: "Welcome." (Easy Pete's dialogue)The Courier: "Do you know anything about the people who attacked me?" Easy Pete: "The one in the fancy suit seemed to be calling the shots, that's as much as I know. Other folks in town might know more. Word of advice, though: if you ever catch up with him, watch out. The man's got cold eyes like a snake. Can't be trusted, I'd say." (Easy Pete's dialogue) This however doesn't extend to Victor, of whom he is projecting what he thinks of himself onto.The Courier: "Do you know anything about Victor?" Easy Pete: "The machine? Harmless, no matter what Trudy says. She thinks it's hiding something, but I think it's just a broken down relic with no place to be." (Easy Pete's dialogue) Location Easy Pete can be found outside the Prospector Saloon, taking it easy in a chair. Easy Pete owns the eastern house in the town. No item is marked as owned, allowing players to sleep at his home freely. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Ghost Town Gunfight: The Courier can persuade him to hand over some dynamite to help defeat the Powder Gangers or to actually take part in fighting them. The Courier will need an Explosives skill of 25 to convince Pete to hand over the dynamite. * Run Goodsprings Run: If helping the Powder Gangers, Easy Pete will need to be killed. Inventory Notes * Easy Pete is one of the only non-player characters outside Caesar's Legion, besides Marcus, Follows-Chalk, and Salt-Upon-Wounds that pronounces Caesar with the traditional Latin pronunciation /ˈkaisar/, rather than /ˈsiːzər/. * Easy Pete claims he has a buried dynamite stash somewhere. This is proven in Ghost Town Gunfight, as the Courier can convince him to give them dynamite, with an Explosives skill of 25. * If Easy Pete is not at home or in his chair, he can be found in his booth in the Goodsprings saloon eating or drinking. * The items in his house can be taken without gaining bad Karma. Additionally, one can sleep on the bed since it is classified as being unowned. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Easy Pete appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * As the Courier leaves Goodsprings and progresses further in the main quest line, Easy Pete will travel to Black Mountain. * Sometimes Easy Pete will disappear for a day and cannot be found in his chair, his house or his booth in the Prospector Saloon. Gallery Easy Pete eating.jpg|Easy Pete enjoys a meal Category:Goodsprings characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Easy Pete es:Pete el Pachorras fr:Easy Pete pt:Easy Pete ru:Забей-Пит uk:Забий-Піт